Millions of individuals enjoy playing the game of golf. Those that participate in the game regularly often will practice using a variety of training aids in order to improve their skills. Various types of training aids are available and are typically produced and utilized to improve a particular aspect of the player's game such as but not limited to the proper grip, swing stance and/or putting. These devices are used for self-improvement either with the assistance of a professional coach or by the player themselves. One of the most important areas of the game of golf is putting.
In conjunction with the line of the putt, the speed of the putt is the most critical factor in completing a successful putt. As is known to those skilled in the art, an optimal putt will have a speed that will allow the ball to travel approximately seventeen inches beyond the hole if the ball does not enter the hole. In the physics of golf ball to hole interaction, a golf ball that is revolving at two revolutions per second is a appropriate speed to maximize ball capture on most golf greens. A summary of golf ball speeds and its interaction with the hole are as follows. A golf ball traveling at one revolution per second will have sufficient momentum to proceed over the lip of the hole and be deposited into hole proximate the entry point. A golf ball revolving at two revolutions per second will proceed over the lip of the hole and travel proximate the center of the hole. A golf ball revolving at three revolutions per second will proceed over the lip of the hole and enter the hole distal to the entry point, i.e. the back of the hole. A golf ball revolving at four revolutions per second will proceed over the lip of the hole and impact the opposing wall of the hole. A golf ball speed of three to four revolutions per second proximate the hole is the ideal speed to ensure successful completion of a golf putt.
While numerous putting training aids are available, current existing technology in the field has failed to assist the player in developing proper ball speed. Most players routinely misgauge the speed required to successfully complete a putt from various distances. It is very common for a player swing a putter so as to produce either not enough ball speed and subsequently be short of the hole or the opposite wherein the player will swing a putter and produce too much ball speed and roll the golf ball significantly past the hole.
Another issue with currently available putting training devices is their inability to assist a player in developing the skill required to visualize a proper putting line and simultaneously maintain a square putter blade. In order to successfully complete a higher percentage of putts, the player must be able to visualize the proper line for the golf ball and maintain a square putter blade with respect to the intended path of the golf ball. This skill is necessary in order to successfully complete a high percentage of putts.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf putting training device that is operable to train a player to develop the correct ball speed so as to improve their distance control and additionally provide visual feedback in order to improve the ability to maintain a square putter blade during the putting stroke.